Fallen Love
by written
Summary: Ron's getting married! How will Hermione react? Should this be a one-shot or should I continue it? Nah, better as a one-shot. Please r & r! Very sad . . .


Fallen Love

Outside the rain was pouring. Hermione walked over to the bus stop and waited on one of the benches. It would take a while before the bus would arrive. She sat shivering in her wet rain coat. As the rain wetted the streets and pavements, she couldn't help feeling sad. She was out of Hogwarts and Ron Weasley was to be married to another girl. She couldn't take it any longer. She wanted Ron for herself. Never for anybody else. But she was too stubborn to admit her feelings. So then in a week, her love of her life would be married, leaving her alone. A tear found its way down her cheek. She didn't notice. It felt like rain.

Flashback

"Oy Hermione," said a grinning Ron.

Hermione looked up at her freckled friend," What is it now?"

"You will not believe it. I Ronald Matt Weasley am going to marry none other than beautiful Lavender Brown. Isn't that great," asked Ron his face blushing with excitement.

"Wow. . .that's great news Ron. Wow. . ." Hermione looked at Ron's face and forced a smile.

"Thanks Hermione. I really needed to hear that. Well, I hate to leave you like this, but I haven't even told anyone yet besides you and Harry! Wait, want to see the ring I'm giving her!" It wasn't a question, he quickly pulled out a diamond ring.

"How nice," she murmured.

"I know," Ron smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, then a hug, leaving Hermione feeling happy and sad at the same time.

End of Flashback

"My god," whispered Hermione. "I really do love him, don't I?" Tears quickly ran down her cheeks, leaving the taste of salt on her lips. In no time the bus came and Hermione quickly wiped her tears away, getting onto the bus.

She found an empty seat way back and plopped down on the leather material. As the bus roared to life, she sat silent watching through the wet windows, trying to make out shapes.

Later that day at work, Hermione tried as hard as she could, but her brain didn't seem to operate right. It seemed as if she could never work right again. She felt drained, just because of a broken heart. She put her head down on her desk, and cried herself to sleep, waking up to a voice she'd loved to listen to any days of the week.   
"Hermione, what's wrong," asked a worried Ron.

"Nothing," she lied, trying to conceal her face from him. "Why are you here?"

"Never mind that. Come on Hermione. We've been friends forever. If you've got something to say, just say it." His voice sounded firm and unlike himself.

At that Hermione broke apart and new tears began welling inside her and down they fell out of her eyes. Ron seized her and drew her into a hug. Hermione couldn't help but cry helplessly, and wished she could always stay there forever.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," Ron whispered.

Hermione continued crying, and shook her head stubbornly. He wouldn't understand. He never would. It wasn't meant to be.

"Oh Ron," she half sobbed," it's not your bloody fault."

"Then what is it?"

Hermione fell silent, but Ron waited for her. He knew Hermione would continue.

"I love you," she choked out.

Ron possibly couldn't have heard that, could he? He felt himself blush instantly and finally muttered," You love me?"

"Yes Ron, I love you. I know you're getting married, but I can't help it. I Hermione Anna Granger, love you!" Hermione let go of Ron and looked at him straight in the eye.

"You don't have to say anything. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I said. It's nothing." She lost eye contact and left the room.

"Bloody hell," Ron murmured under his breath, running his hands through his hair. He watched surprised and afraid of the possibilities as his friend walked out on him.

A week later Ron and Lavender were married. As the two kissed, Hermione cried silently, emotion flooding throughout her entire body. She knew she and Ron were a lost case, she knew it with all her heart. Harry being best man smiled happily and waved at her uncertainly. She forced a smile and waved. As of right now, she thought. I Hermione Anna Granger am going to get over Ron and his new wife. I am going to be happy!

A little while later at the wedding, Ron caught sight of Hermione. He rushed over hoping she hadn't spotted him yet.   
"Hey Hermione," he said akwardly.

"Hi Ron," said Hermione clasping her hands together.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine."

"Um. . ." He looked away uncertainly at the floor. Their little chat wasn't going as well as he had planned.

"It's okay Ron. It just wasn't meant to be."

"You know Hermione. Maybe it would of worked out if we gave it a try. But you've got to understand I love Lavender at the moment. I'm sorry Hermione. I know how hard it must be." His eyes poked at hers sadly. But Hermione was going to get over him. She just had to. But all the same his words touched her and she cried softly. He grabbed her hand and held her tight.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered once more into her ears.

Dear Ron,

I'm sorry about what happened last time we talked. I know you saw me at the wedding, but I want you to know that I'm ready to move on. I've even found another man. He isn't as great in you in every way, but everybody has their flaws. It's just that I've always liked you so much. I don't want it to change anything so please act as we always did before. I'll always love you Ron. Even if I marry and age, I'll always have space for you in my heart. Please forgive me.

With love in her heart,

Hermione Anna Granger

A/N: Aw . . . This was sad. I fixed it a bit, cause yeah, it didn't make sense. I hope it makes sense now. I know that's not Hermione's actual middle name, but I forgot what it was and used Anna as a replacement. So please r & r!


End file.
